


《拆穿》

by Tyche_707



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyche_707/pseuds/Tyche_707
Summary: “我对他们说，我一个人就够了；你出现之后我会说，你是来拆穿我的。”
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Kudos: 1
Collections: Mystic messenger





	《拆穿》

**Author's Note:**

> “我对他们说，我一个人就够了；你出现之后我会说，你是来拆穿我的。”

她抱着礼物从金流星家中离开时就被罩在眼上的黑幕终于揭开，眼睛暂时不适应强烈的光线，视野里是一片刺眼的白色，她摸索着想要找到个安全的地方坐下时听到不远处响起熟悉的声音：“所以你收到黑巧克力了。”  
她愣了愣，玻璃珠似的眼睛转了几转终于看清楚眼前的景象。  
“我家，今天......只有我和你在。”Seven看起来有些局促不安，原本双手交叠放在胸口，与她的视线相碰的瞬间动作变得慌乱，在身前不知所措的晃了几下，最后收回口袋里。  
“你今天过得如何？玩得开心吗？”他轻声问。如果忽视他嘴角和下颔因为紧绷而微微抽动的肌肉，他的笑容可以说是从容不迫的。看着她点了点头，Seven才缓缓松了口气。他们在自己家中面对面傻站着，手脚不知如何安放的样子就像是刚刚恋爱不久的情侣。  
“在你解谜时，我都一直看着你。”  
“我知道你去了哪里、对我的礼物有什么反应，还有跟其他成员说了什么话。”Seven一边说着，一边缓步靠近她，主动权已尽在掌控，“听了你说的话，我有所领悟。我可以让你的希望全部成真，我会接受并实现你所有的渴望。”  
“这是我今天的最后一件礼物。”Seven摘下眼镜随手丢在一边，一扫先前的羞涩与局促。  
他本就该如此踌躇满志。她看着他越来越近的双眼出神。他是爱人，是神明，他创造出一个焕然一新的世界，给予了他唯一的信徒以爱，以猛烈的快乐和悲伤。她在这似有温度的目光中察觉到类似动物的欲望——带着捕猎的蠢蠢欲动和一点不易察觉的愤怒。  
回忆起刚刚在朋友面前说的那些过于露骨的话，她心虚地低下头，声音也不自觉放轻：“我之前说的话太过分了吗？”回应她的是一个猝不及防的拥抱，男性宽大的手掌按在她深深凹陷的腰窝里，她只得顺着他的力气踮起脚迎合。  
大约是被她的乖顺安抚了情绪，Seven长叹了口气，埋在她发间闷笑出声，连带着她全身如同波纹般扩散开震颤的痒意。  
他把下巴枕在女性纤瘦的肩膀上，有一下没一下磨蹭她突出的骨节，有些疼的。她缩着肩膀躲闪，却无处可逃，只会更深陷入他的怀里。这才是真正的属于爱人之间的拥抱，连疼痛都要共享，严丝合缝，毫无隔阂。  
“不必客气。”他说，“但你不该低估我有的资源，我可以想出一百件你喜欢的事情。”  
手掌沿着衣裙背部的拉链自下而上，他很快就寻到了尽头，那个坚硬的拉锁，是一切的开关，它的遮掩下，是他此生知道的最美好与最险恶。  
灯光混眛，就借来早春月光看红裙尽褪展露出宛如瓷器般清透的躯体。  
身下一软，她感觉跌入来去不明的幻觉中，指路的只有窗外的月亮，却也遮遮掩掩躲进云层，于是她只能抬起上半身看着他，迷途羔羊一般乞求着单膝跪在她身前的男人。  
Seven这才露出笑容，他渴望她的坦诚，时时刻刻都想要知道她在想些什么，偏偏她往常总是温和内敛，刚才和其他成员谈话时才表现出少见的直白，尽管话题全是关于他的，他还是发疯似的嫉妒。这也不够，单是一个眼神填不饱空虚的身体，即使心中对她无限大的爱意已经涌出来也无济于事。他操控着女性无力的手指伸向巧克力的包装盒捏起一块送到自己嘴里。黑巧克力触及舌尖迅速开始融化，他把这块浓郁的甜苦卷进口腔，继续舔弄她微凉的指尖，又亮出虎牙轻咬剐蹭她的指腹。  
“我现在真正想要知道的就是你在想什么，你想要什么。”他捧着她的手掌，垂下头一寸一寸轻吻舔舐，从指尖到指缝，嘴唇贴着她柔嫩的掌心低喃：“我想要骇进你的脑袋里。”  
“告诉我，你想要什么，想要什么样的亲吻和爱？”  
呼吸潮湿呼在掌心，闷热的感觉让她想起盛夏午后，即将到来雷暴雨的前夕。脑袋一片空白，她双唇微启讷讷作答：“稳定的……有安全感的……”  
男人的唇舌滑过她的掌心，舌尖在手腕的三角骨尝到了皮肤的微咸才感受到腹中上升的满足感。  
“骗人。”Seven停下动作，出声打断她。  
“明明是失控的，抛却理智的。”他把她的手圈在自己的肩膀上，弓起身体逼近，“只要你开口，我就可以成为这样的男人。”  
他紧盯着她的眼睛，四颗闪烁的星球遥遥相望，以不可控的速度相互吸引，越来越近，即将在无人无境的宇宙中惨烈碰撞。忽然她感到唇上一热，创世纪的宇宙爆炸发生在唇舌里，情欲是新生物，裹挟着两具营养丰沛的创造体肆意繁殖。  
“我想知道你会有什么反应……你会享受恐惧，还是会害怕地哭出来呢？”  
男人游走的双手被施予原始的魔法，富有技巧的揉按抚摸里混合着动物本能的力道，指尖所经之处留下几个泛白指印，然后开花似的就泛起一片艳红色。她在他身下不安分地扭动，欲拒还迎的样子，又不得方法。  
“你想要我做什么？”他附在她耳边问。  
她攀着他的手指喘息，眼神涣散，内衣在缠绵之间被男人推到锁骨上，白嫩的乳肉上吻痕指印一层叠着一层，可怜兮兮的，也是娇娇媚媚的。Seven看着她这样，掐着她的腰，用力到仿佛要把她折断在他怀里，直到听到痛呼才放轻力道，埋在她的胸口笑出声。他像个使坏得到了注意的孩子，因为她的一举一动而快乐。他一口咬住她挺立的乳尖，舌头绕着一点拨弄舔舐，未打理干净的青色胡茬也随着他的动作在胸上磨蹭。舌头是软的，卷着乳头吮吸胀痛，胡茬是硬的，却有种刻意控制力气的小心。  
她揪着男人柔软的红发推拒着想要逃开，却在望进他无比干净的眼睛里时松开手指。她极少见到Seven如此纯粹的情绪，眼睛是清澈如同雨后黄昏一样的颜色，她不由得愣住了。  
看着她晃神的表情，Seven不耐地皱了皱鼻子，牙齿用了几分力气。  
“你在想什么？”他咬了下她的下巴，留下两排牙印，“从现在开始，禁止你在我面前想象其他事。”  
“想你吻我。”她仰头咬了回去。  
Seven弯着眼睛，压下身体回吻。  
“这个当然批准。”

他们唇舌纠缠，吻是无间断的一波接一波，胸腔内的氧气皆消耗殆尽，两人眼前都有些发昏才拉开距离。Seven的手掌落在她双腿之间，隔着丝袜和内裤揉按，身下的女人难耐地扭着腰，不经意把自己更进一步送进他手里，指尖不消多时就触及一片潮湿。她琉璃似的眼睛，能映照一切的明朗瞳孔已经水雾迷蒙，她是妩媚的，仿佛在慢慢释放催情剂，使空气都变得如蜜糖般浓稠馨香。  
情欲里带着经年累月积累下的匮乏感，Seven的动作变得粗暴，轻薄的丝袜在他手下撕裂开斑驳的缺口，女人丰腴的腿肉从缺口处挤压出来，泛着淡粉色。男性骨节分明的手指拨开她被体液浸湿的内裤，两片软肉挂着水光，在他视线里颤巍巍地收缩。身体的水分像在一瞬间被完全蒸发，Seven的喉结艰难地上下滚动，俯身贴上那片水源地。他发出一声喟叹，终于吻过她的唇尝过她的血肉，与她融为一体。  
爱液在身下汇聚成浅浅一滩水洼，沙发上洇开不规则的水痕，男人一只手按在她大腿上，另一只手解开自己的腰带随手扯下裤子，托高她的腰发狠将胀痛的性器撞入她柔软湿滑的甬道。  
“别……别在这里……”她手指酸软无力虚握成拳抵在他胸口抗拒。Seven看着她这副娇气的样子，心里软成一颗棉花糖。他扶着她靠在自己怀里，双腿缠在腰侧，手掌托起她湿软的屁股抱着她起身。  
她没料到Seven会这样，随着起身的动作，胀大的阴茎在她体内重重一撞，激得她一声惊呼，更加夹紧了双腿。他捏了捏她手感颇好的臀肉，咬着她耳朵压低声音：“放松点，这么紧我走不动。”  
她把头埋在他肩膀里低声呜咽，猫叫似的，他看她这样就又笑出声，不紧不慢故意逗弄她。被惹怒的宠物龇牙咧嘴一口咬在他肌肉隆起的肩膀上，深入皮肉，齿间立马弥散开一股腥甜。Seven倒吸了一口凉气，血很快止住，随之而来是伤口的灼烧感，她嘴唇和牙齿碰过的地方燃起一团湿润的火，皮肤被灼烧得不断颤抖，疼痛又转化成难以忍耐的快感。他抱紧了她，大步走向卧室，阴茎随着他的动作在她体内进进出出，汗水和体液混合在一起，把拥抱变得潮湿滑腻。她攀在他肩背的手臂不住下滑，稍微脱力就可能掉下来。她越是紧贴他的身体，下体撞击带来的刺激就越强烈，她不知所措只能慌乱地亲吻他的脸颊嘴唇讨好求饶。  
“究竟是要走还是……？”他暂时停住脚步，给了她喘息的空隙。  
“停……停下。”她亲亲贴贴他汗湿的鬓角，挣扎着想站起来，Seven却直接转了个身把她按在墙上。  
“听你的，停下。”  
她的后背贴上冰冷的墙面又渗出一层冷汗，身前男人的温度近乎滚烫，裹挟她在两重极端境地中漂浮沉沦。他不再利用任何技巧，长驱直入盯紧了她的敏感点撞击。  
她眼中蓄起生理性的泪水，透过水雾迷茫不清地看他。灯影投落在他头顶，把五官切割得黑白分明，鎏金的眼眸藏在眉弓下，她恍惚觉得砸在她脸上的水滴也是眼泪，于是她抬手抚上他的凌厉坚硬的眉骨。Seven眼中光芒灼灼闪了几闪，把手掌附在她的手背上，贴紧了自己的脸颊。  
体液从交合处溢出来顺着大腿滴落在地上，她借着他的力气换了好几个姿势，任她如何哭泣求饶Seven都充耳不闻。  
“好可爱，你真的好可爱……让我再看看更多。”他对她的身体发狂入迷，用力的吻最后变成啃咬，她身上痕迹遍布几乎没有一片好地方。  
“喜欢我的游戏吗？”混沌之中她听到他问，沙哑的声音里透着脆弱和乞求。  
她把他毛茸茸的脑袋抱在怀里，手指梳理他卷翘的短发回答：“超级……超级喜欢。”

床单衣服全都皱巴巴卷成一团，她耷拉着小腿趴在床边，Seven捏了块巧克力蹭了蹭她的嘴角，她眼也不睁拍开他的手，他就把这块半融化的巧克力扔进自己嘴里。黑巧克力口味偏苦，但是他觉得世界上没有比这更好的味道了。  
“我和大家聊天时候他们都说没办法想象你恋爱会是什么样。”她声音还是哑的，哼哼唧唧说梦话一样“但是我第一眼见你就想跟你谈恋爱。”  
Seven偷笑，顺手帮她擦了擦嘴角的污渍。  
“你呢？”她拱了拱他的大腿，不甘心地追问。  
他蓦地回忆起第一次看到她照片时候心跳的速度。照片里她生机勃勃，像株雏菊落地生根，在他高高筑起的心墙上打开一条裂缝，第一次闯入了阳光和暖风。  
低头再看，她已经安稳地睡了过去，柔软的手指勾着他的，带来铺天盖地的安全感。他吻了吻她秀气的鼻尖，侧身揽着她躺下。  
“嗯，我也是。”他说。


End file.
